Algo que no debió oir
by Notthatbou
Summary: Como cualquier otro día en la mansión, Mei Lin empieza la mañana trabajando con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, de un modo u otro acaba cayendo frente a la puerta de la habitación del señorito, y escucha sin querer... algo que no debió oír.


De algún modo para mí Kuroshitsuji tiene algo muy profundo. Me inicié en este fandom con algo serio y sigo escribiendo cosas _trascendentales_, pero finalmente no he podido evitar escribir uno de esos fics irreverentes. Espero que lo disfrutéis, sin lanzarme piedras ni nada *risas*.

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

* * *

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Algo que no debió oír**_

Como cualquier otro día en la mansión, Mei Lin, intentando cumplir con el papel de criada ejemplar que el señorito se merece, empieza la mañana trabajando con entusiasmo. Ha ido a la pila a lavar las sábanas de amanecida, y las ha llevado a tender. Incluso, ha repetido esta tarea dos veces porque ha tropezado en varias ocasiones con la ropa limpia en la mano, manchándola de nuevo. Pero no ha perdido el ánimo; repetirá su tarea las veces que sea necesario, para hacerlas bien y no molestar ni a Sebastian ni al joven amo.

Finalmente y después de lograr fregar la vajilla no sin esfuerzo, mira la hora y calcula que el señorito está por marchar. Aprovecha el momento para llevar las sábanas y la ropa ya seca y limpia a la habitación; no es bueno entrar a revolver y limpiar mientras el joven amo está relajándose. Cierra los ojos y suspira mientras camina, mientras imagina cómo pueden ser los elogios de Sebastian si completa bien su trabajo. Sebastian... ¡Uahh! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¿Pero en qué está pensando? Esos no son pensamientos que debiera tener una sirvienta, por muy jugosa que suene la historia del amor prohibido. Amén, que además ella nunca ha sido de relacionarse mucho con la gente, pero claro nunca es tarde para cambiar, que no que eso es algo impensable, ella sie-...

_Siempre se cae, para empezar_; es lo primero que piensa al levantarse después del tropiezo en el que gracias al cielo y de algún modo ha conseguido rescatar a las sábanas de su desdicha final. Además, está justo frente a la puerta del señorito, así que a nada que se ponga de pie y enfrente su trabajo habrá cumplido con su tarea.

¡Ah! ¡Un momento! La puerta de la habitación está entreabierta. ¡Maldición! Se muerde el labio por dentro y reza para que el joven amo no haya visto su caída. Se pone de rodillas y sobre sus piernas las sábanas, mientras busca con la mirada el zapato que ha perdido.

Desde la habitación y casi como si se tratase de un sonido lejano comienza a escuchar voces, en las que no había reparado hasta ahora so causa de sus propios menesteres.

—¡Ahh, Sebastian! ¡Ah! —se escucha la reconocible voz del señorito— ¡Para, me... me haces daño!

—Lo siento, milord —discierne ahora la amable voz del mayordomo. La nota algo forzada, pero trata de no darle importancia—. Es que... si no sigo... nos quedaremos así para siempre. Y la verdad, dudo mucho que quiera que alguien nos encuentre... en esta... tesitura...

—¡Aaahh! ¡Animal!

—Señorito, me está clavando las uñas...

—¡Es que lo haces demasiado fuerte!

—Señorito, estoy intentando hacerlo tan suavemente como me es posible, pero si no me deja...

—¡Ah!

—...Seguir...

—¡Aaah!

—...No...

—¡Sebastian!

—...Nos iremos...

—¡No lo aguanto más!

—...Nunca...

—¡Aaaahhh!

—¿Ve? Esto ya va mejor.

—De mejor nada, aún... —respira con dificultad— Aún me duele. Y cambia ese tono jovial... o te mataré, ¿oyes?

—¿Está llorando, señorito? ¿Tanto le duele? —pregunta la voz de Sebastian con preocupación.

De algún modo, la sirvienta se encuentra pegada a la puerta, arrodillada en el pasillo, intentando vislumbrar algo por la pequeña abertura. Oye los sonidos de la cama, y ése tan particular de las ropas al rozarse. No puede dejar de escuchar, porque, por otro lado y aunque mire, nada se ve.

—¡Idiota, por supuesto que no estoy llorando! ¡Haz el favor de seguir, acaba ya!

—...

—¡Sebastian!

—De acuerdo... Pero le advierto, milord, de que ahora no me pararé aunque me lo pida...

—¡Ah!

—...

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Ahh! ¡Sebastian!

—¿Le duele?

—¡Vete al cuerno, bestia! ¡Ay!

—¿Tanto le duele?

—¡Ah!... ¡Te odio!

—...

—¡No puedo más! Si hasta tú, ¡ah!, estás sudando, Sebas¡tiah!n.

La sirvienta... cree que no debería estar ahí, pero no se mueve de su sitio. Está aterrorizada ante la idea de saber algo que no debiera saber; eso siempre trae problemas. Pero sus piernas no responden. ¿Qué puede hacer para que se muevan? Escuchar las conversaciones privadas de personas que no odias no está bien...Es más, reduciendo ese arco, escuchar conversaciones o ''loquequieraquesea'' privados de gente que realmente una aprecia no es un acto juicioso, aparte de que sea de mal gusto _per se_.

—¡Oi! ¡Mei Lin!

Rayos. No. No, no, no, no, no.

—¿Qué haces ahí de rodillas? ¿Pasa algo?

—¡Finny! ¡Ayúdame a levantar! —responde en un primer impulso, tan rápido que incluso se ha mordido la lengua y ni cuenta se ha dado, la pobre.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás bien?

—¡SÍ! ¡Perfectamente!

—... ¿Seguro?

—La verdad es que... me torcí el pié. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—¡Claro! Ven, apóyate en mí... No, no, deja la ropa ahí, ya luego yo vendré a por ella y la llevo a su sitio. No te preocupes, Mei —sonríe el jardinero iluminando todo el pasillo.

La acompaña hasta sus aposentos, donde la deja descansando sentada en la cama un rato hasta que pueda ir alguien a atenderla. Contento, vuelve al pasillo donde se ha encontrado a su compañera decidido, él también, a realizar un día de tareas perfectas (sin contar lo de la extinción involuntaria de los lirios suicidas, eso no cuenta). Encuentra las sábanas sobre la silla del pasillo, así que decidido las toma en sus brazos y, sin pensárselo dos veces, entra en la habitación del joven amo.

—Sebastian, ¿estás aquí? Oh... ¿se puede?

Los tres permanecen mirándose, siendo tan inesperada la visita de uno para los dos como la estampa de los dos para ese uno.

—Dime, Finnian. Ya has entrado, así que habla.

—Lo siento señor —dice mirando a Ciel—, no pensé que estuviera aquí.

La ceja del conde se alza diciendo claramente _"¿En mi habitación?"_.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Sebastian devolviéndole a la Tierra.

—Ah, sí, eh... Mei se ha hecho daño, así que vengo a dejar esto en su lugar, pero resulta que como no es uno de mis trabajos usuales no sé muy bien cuál es el destino inmediato de estas ropas de cama.

Sebastian suspira, diciendo claramente _"No me intentes engañar diciendo que sabes hacer el trabajo que te corresponde de diario"._

—Está bien, si eso ya lo haré y-... Bueno no, mira, creo que te podrás encargar —sonríe malignamente haciendo rabiar a su amo, que le da un codazo—. Haz el favor de colocarlas en el estante superior del armario del señorito.

Tras una reverencia algo exagerada por la felicidad de haberle sido confiado algún trabajo, Finny emprende su tarea. Ahora que les da la espalda, deja escapar una pequeña risita frente a lo que ha visto y lo que sigue oyendo: sentado en la cama, el joven amo está dándole la espalda a Sebastian, detrás de él.

—Señorito, si sigue retorciéndose el peine no saldrá de su cabellera nunca. Tengo que tirar para sacarlo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Pero que me haces daño, Sebastian! Lo mejor será que lo demos por perdido.

—Siempre la misma discusión para desenredarle el pelo. Sé que le duele y le molesta, pero más aún y con lo que se enreda su pelo, no podemos dejar de cepillarlo.

—¡Pues compra otro peine, y a mí qué!

—Venga, apenas si queda nada. Enseguida termino. El nudo parece estar deshaciéndose.

—Un nudo que ha hecho que tú, Sebastian, te tengas que subir detrás de mí a la cama para poder tirar con la suficiente fuerza, merece ser reconocido por su mérito y dejarlo vivir un día más. Mañana me cortaré el pelo. Ahora me quiero ir. Vámonos ya, Sebastian.

—Ya casi está, milord, no se tense. Todas las mañanas estamos igual...

Finnian se va de la habitación sin ser percibido, como debe ocurrir con cualquier sirviente. Este hecho le hace feliz. Tan feliz que, posiblemente, este día no lo podrá borrar de su memoria.

Mientras tanto, abajo en su habitación, Mei Lin toma un té con manos temblorosas, que Tanaka le ha traído tan generosamente. ¿Por qué siempre es la sirvienta la que escucha algo que no debió oír?

Está tan sumamente nerviosa que, posiblemente, este día no lo podrá borrar de su memoria.

_**Algo que no debió oír - Fin**_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí. ¿Debería disculparme? *risas* Siento lo aleatorio de esto. Como siempre, **_gracias por leer _**y ojalá nos podamos volver a leer pronto. ¡Un saludo!

**_Bou._**


End file.
